


I'm no good for you

by Abysmal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abysmal/pseuds/Abysmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lena is the daughter of a rich and very selfish politician. Amelie is a hitman working for the Talon mafia, which now has their sights set on Lena and her father's money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No matter what I do he’s always keeping me cooped up in here and it’s horrible,’” Lena rambled into the cell phone. “Can’t even leave the house without fear of fucking things up again and ‘ruining his image.’ Said he’ll cut me off for good next time.”

“That’s no good Lena. He can’t just have you rot away at your house like that,” Fareeha replied.

Lena could sense the concern in her voice. A part of her hated coming to her with her problems like this, but she didn’t really have anyone else. Fareeha was one of the few people who could actually cheer her up nowadays.

“Not like he cares. Only thing he cares about is his image and his money.” Lena used her free hand to comb through her hair as she spoke. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I get cut off. I’ve got nothing.”

There was a pause and Lena could faintly hear Fareeha speaking to her co-workers. She knew what was coming next.

“Ah, I’m really sorry Lena, my break’s up. I’ll call you later though, okay?”

“Of course. Hope everything goes well love!” She tried to hide her disappointment as she pressed the end call button.

Ever since Fareeha got that job as museum security, she had been working later and later each night. Sure, she had breaks, but they were so short and very few in between. They’d never able to talk like they used to. Lena knew she enjoyed her job and was happy for her. But a part of her was sad she was always so busy.

She tossed the phone to the other side of the room onto the hamper and flopped down on her bed in defeat. She felt like absolute garbage. She had to get out of this house. But there was absolutely nothing she could do. No car. No job. No money.

Even if she did leave the house her father would just ask questions. He’d hassle her and make her feel guilty about even thinking of leaving. Her father didn’t trust her. He had once even sent people out to follow her around town and monitor what she did. Sometimes Lena even wondered if her room was bugged.

Letting out a sigh of frustration she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to be awake right now and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. A nap might do her some good anyway.

When Lena finally woke up she glanced over to her clock beside her bed. It was 11pm. Fareeha wouldn’t get out of work for another couple hours or so. She let out a groan.

Her text tone went off and startled her a bit in the process. She patted around her bed a bit before finally realizing her phone wasn’t on the bed. It was halfway across the room.

Lena cursed herself under her breath as she realized she’d have to actually get out of bed to retrieve it. She really needed to stop doing things without thinking. Sliding off of her bed slowly she trudged towards the hamper her phone had fallen onto.

The phone screen was still lit up with a message from Lúcio displayed.

_Hey girl how’re you doing?_

_nm, fuckin dying over here though!!_

_Well it’s a good thing I texted you then. I got a DJ gig tonight, you’re welcome to come._

Lena stood there for a moment and blew a piece of hair out of her face. It had been awhile since she’d left the house and she could use a distraction. The only thing making her hesitate was the thought of disappointing, or even worse, angering her father.

“Fuck it,” she muttered under her breath as she typed up a reply.

_lúcio youre a lifesaver what’d i do without you??_

_It’s nbd!! I’ll be omw in 15, sound good?_

_wicked!_

All Lena needed was a quick shower and a couple more minutes to put on some clothes and she was ready to go. The only thing she had to deal with now was getting out unnoticed. Her bedroom was located on the second floor so it wouldn’t be too hard to sneak around downstairs and try to leave through the back quietly. Or she could simply jump out of her window.

It was time to continue the streak of making bad decisions. Lena quietly opened up her window and carefully popped off the screen.  Despite her efforts it made a loud noise and she winced.

It was now or never.

She gracefully threw herself out of the window feet first and braced herself as she landed swiftly on one of the large branches. It wobbled a lot but she knew it wouldn’t give way.

She would thank her father for making her take gymnastics as a kid if it weren’t for the fact that he’s the reason she has to do this in the first place.

After shutting the window, she quickly shot Lúcio a text letting him know to use the back entrance and not the front. She slid the phone into her pocket and was able to climb down the tree with such ease that she actually surprised herself. Even after all those years she’s still pretty flexible.

The rest of this was a cakewalk. Lena just had to make her way to the back road and wait for Lúcio to arrive. This isn’t the first time they’ve met up this way and he already knew the drill. He’d make sure he didn’t drive close enough for the car engine to wake up anyone, but close enough to where Lena didn’t have a horribly long walk.

She sat down and waited behind the cover of a tree. It didn’t take long for her to notice headlights in the distance. If there was ever a doubt it was him, the green tint of the car and the obvious shadow belonging to Lúcio wiped it away. It was definitely him.

Lena let out out a sigh of relief. She made her way over and got in the front seat of the car. Lúcio gave her a smile and greeted her enthusiastically. It was so nice to see him again. They haven’t hung out together in so long and this was just what she needed.

After they were all situated and comfy they headed off to the party. It was only a 15 minute drive or so it wasn't too terribly long. The time flew by as they made small talk and before Lena knew it they were already there.

Surprisingly, even inside the car she could hear the muffled music coming from the building. The music was electronic and very upbeat, definitely something she could easily dance to. She looked around a bit, the place was dark but lit up by various colored lights. It looked amazing on the outside and she couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the inside. She could hardly contain herself.

“We’re right on time,” Lúcio said as he glanced at his phone. “How about a photo to commemorate this moment?”

Lena nodded in reply and leaned in to the camera’s view. She tilted her head a bit towards him and they both let out a smile before the familiar clicking noise of the camera went off.

“We look great,” Lúcio grinned harder. “Hope you don’t mind that I post this?”

“Course not! Go ahead love,” She tried to mask her excitement.

Lena definitely wasn’t the bragging type but it made her happy to at least have some kind of presence on social media. Her friends were always commenting on her stuff and cheering her on and it felt good. Sometimes it felt like it was the only connection she had with the outside world.

* * *

 “Such a foolish girl,” Amélie clicked her tongue as she scrolled through her phone. “You make this too easy.”

_Lena Oxton_ , the page read. She could see a photo of her and a friend smiling. Underneath the photo it was captioned, _ready to party!!!_  with the party’s location geotagged.

Of course she’s skilled in tracking down targets the old fashioned way. It’s her job after all. But geotagging and social media made her job a hell of alot easier. This Lena Oxton was in for a surprise, courtesy of Talon.

_It is unfortunate though_ , she thought to herself. _She has a real pretty smile._

Amélie gracefully slid her phone back in her pocket. She made her way to the driver's side of the black Ferrari in her garage, her high heels making the most satisfactory noise against the cement as she walked.

The job was easy enough. Just like every other hit, seduce the target and subdue them. Only instead of ending in gunshots and bullet wounds it would end with Lena Oxton in the trunk of her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Amélie leaned up against her parked car as she took a drag from her cigarette. She could feel the reverberations of the obnoxiously loud party music in her chest. She scowled. Parties never really were her scene, at least not without a drink or two.

She let some time pass before finally deciding to head in. _Smoke break’s over._ She stood up and let her cigarette fall to the ground, wasting no time as she snuffed it out with her heel and headed over to the back exit of the club.

Much to her dismay, as she reached for the door handle a drunken man forcefully shoved the door open. He nearly knocked her over onto the hard concrete.

“Watch it,” Amélie growled as she tried to recover from almost falling over.

She was definitely not in the mood for this. But she couldn’t let it go either.

“Sorry,” the man slurred as he walked past her.

He was lucky. One wrong word and she would’ve made him bleed.  She decided to let it slide, not just because he apologized but because it was actually quite amusing watching someone so inebriated wobble around.

Once he was out of sight she double checked to make sure she had her knife on her. Usually she’d bring a gun along too, but this job didn’t require any actual killing. In fact if any lethal harm came to her target she’d be in a huge amount of trouble, and she definitely didn’t want to be on Talon’s bad side.

Even if this mission didn’t require a confirmed kill, there really was no need for her to fully armed anyway considering she’d be in such close quarters and surrounded by so many people. It’d make too much of a scene. But it didn’t hurt to bring a concealed knife along. It could even be a good negotiating tool if the girl tried anything funny.

She smirked at the thought, but instantly shoved it away. There was a time and place for bloodlust and this was certainly not one of them. She could not risk this mission, especially not with all this money on the line.

Amélie entered the club’s backroom, hoping for no further disruptions. The room she found herself in was very small, with the only light source being a very dim ceiling lamp that swayed slightly. Across from her was a steel door. The only other thing that really stood out in this cramped space was a bright red sofa. She gave the room one last good look before deciding to continue forward. She had other matters to attend to.

The moment she opened the door leading to the actual club the intensity of the music increased tenfold. It was overwhelming and she hated it. The first place she decided to look was the dance floor. She had a general idea of where to go and quietly thanked herself for looking up floor plans on the club beforehand.

The club was fairly small so it shouldn’t be too difficult for her to find her way around. She figured that the two would be partying together, so it'd be simple enough to find them.

Unfortunately that plan didn’t last long. A quick glance at the DJ’s station up above immediately scrapped that idea. The man from the photo, Lúcio, was up there and he was having the time of his life working the DJ tables. Alone.

She cursed under her breath. _I suppose I’ll have to find her another way.  
_

The dim and very colorful lighting of the dance floor below the DJ station definitely worked against her favor. It’d be impossible to pick out a face from such a large crowd with all of these strobe lights going off at random intervals. But thankfully she wouldn’t be looking out for faces. It would be her target’s unkempt hair that made her stick out from everyone else.

After standing there and scanning the crowd for what seemed like a forever her eyes finally caught finally something. Despite the dark lighting, across room she could make out a familiar silhouette. Now was not quite the time to pounce though. She simply waited and watched as the figure came into clearer view and finally confirmed her suspicions. Without a doubt it was her. Same messy hair and all.

The chase was on and the only thing standing between her and her prey now was one very large and very drunk crowd of dancing people. She would not let her get away. Amélie took pride in her work and she planned to get the job done. She was going to trap this Lena Oxton in her web one way or another.

She found her feet moving automatically towards her and through the drunken horde of partiers. Pretty much everyone on the dance floor reeked of cheap booze and Amélie could hardly breathe as she darted through the gaps in the crowd. When she finally broke through she let out a sigh of relief: half because she could actually breathe now and half because she never lost sight of her prey.

There Lena Oxton stood, leaning up against a wall and occasionally sipping what she assumed was alcohol from a cup. It felt far too easy.

She took a deep breath before walking over to her. It took Lena a moment to fully realize what was happening and she let out a small startled sound as the other woman rested against the wall in front of her.

“Bonjour,” Amélie greeted. “I didn’t scare you did I? I get that a lot.”

Lena blinked a few times before finally speaking.

“Oh, hey there,” Lena tried to play it cool, as if she didn’t just embarrass herself.

It did not work. Amélie could still see the flush in Lena’s cheeks and she tried to hold in her amused laughter. Which also did not work.

“Hey don’t laugh!” Lena huffed in reply. “I was lost in thought is all!”

“Not sure how you’re able to even think with all this loud and awful music. I must commend you.”

“Well the alcohol can certainly help with that,” Lena motioned to the cup in her hand. “I feel you though, as much as I’d love to leave I can’t.”

Amélie raised an eyebrow in response.

“Well, you see the guy up there? The DJ? He’s my ride back. And he’s booked for two more hours. I’m fresh outta luck.”

She watched as the girl made all kinds of hand motions while speaking, she was very expressive. It was actually kind of cute.

Wait.

_What._

What the hell did she just catch herself thinking? She was not supposed to find her cute.

Amélie shook her head slightly to try and push the thought back. The motion must’ve confused the girl before her because Lena furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

“You alright love?” Lena lightly wrapped one of her hands around Amelia’s arm as she spoke.

The contact surprised Amélie. It felt nice. It definitely shouldn’t have felt nice. She was conflicted. She wanted to rip the girl in front of her apart. She also wanted to reach her hands out and hold her close. Her head felt like it was splitting apart.

Somehow all the confidence she had from before just flew right outside the window and it frustrated her. She berated herself mentally for allowing this to happen. She had to say something.

“Ah. I’m sorry,” Amélie fumbled over her words. “My mind was elsewhere for a moment there.”

“Awh no worries!” Lena shot her a dorky smile. "I was just worried is all."

She averted her eyes, avoiding making eye contact with Lena. There was just something about her that made her anxious. She didn’t know why and the thought gnawed at the back of her head like a hungry animal. It was driving her crazy.

“You don’t look so good. C’mon, let’s go someplace quieter,” Lena said as she grabbed ahold of Amélie’s hand, not really giving her much of a choice. “It’s gonna be okay. You have too much to drink?”

She couldn't say anything. It made her sick to her stomach hearing genuine concern in the voice of someone who doesn’t even know her. Would she be saying these things if she knew about the blood that stained her hands?

She didn’t feel like putting up a fight so she allowed Lena to drag her through the crowd and out towards the backroom. She tried to convince herself that she was still in control and that this was to gain a tactical advantage. But she knew that wasn’t the case.

This whole thing was backwards.

She wasn’t used to this. Most of her targets would undress her with their eyes before she even spoke and simply wanted to use her for sex, something she always spun around to take advantage of. They were all skeevy and filthy men that the world was so much better off without. It was so easy to detach herself and not care about them. To not feel.

But Lena was different.

There was no way she could do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i just wanted to say thanks for all the nice comments, im really awkward when it comes to replying to them & stuff but i really appreciate them especially since this is my first fic i've written aaa

Lena didn’t loosen her hand one bit as she guided the both of them through the club and out towards the back, they were making some good distance too before a realization stopped her in her tracks.

_ Shit. Nice one Lena, you didn’t even ask this girl what her name was before dragging her around with you. Real smooth. _

She bit her lip and prepared herself for the moment of awkward that was about to ensue. She gave herself one more second before finally turning around.

The other woman paused and raised an eyebrow at her, confusion apparent on her face. Lena really wasn’t trying to be all confusing tonight and she’d probably feel pretty damn guilty about it if it wasn’t for the fact that that seeing that expression on such a beautiful face made her heart flutter.

“Um. Well before we continue, what’s your name love? Probably should’ve asked that from the start,” she scratched the back of her head as she rambled. “I’m shit at introductions but I’m Lena.”

Lena felt a pit forming in her stomach as the woman before her simply started for a moment. Maybe she said too much. Maybe she just made a complete idiot of herself. She was about to speak up again before she was interrupted by a quiet voice.

“My name is Amélie.”

The reply was very blunt and so solemn she almost missed it. Instead of calming her nerves she found herself on edge now more than ever.

“Right. Well, now that that’s out of the way keep following me then, yeah?”

Amélie nodded very weakly in reply and continued following Lena to the backroom. She could tell that something was definitely wrong but this wasn’t the best place to have that kind of discussion. Despite the inner turmoil she was experiencing she kept walking while the other girl trailed behind, not a single complaint to be heard.

They made it to the door and Lena opened it, allowing Amélie to go in first before shutting it behind both of them. It wasn’t totally silent in here but it was like heaven compared to the other parts of the club. Amélie had already sat down on the red sofa in the room, looking incredibly distant.

“I don’t understand,” Amélie deadpanned as she stared at the floor. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

She thought for a moment over what to say next and instead of replying right away she simply sat down on the couch next to her.

“Well, I think everybody deserves a little kindness.”

No reply.

“Amélie…?”

Still no reply.

“Please,” Lena pleaded. “Is something wrong?”

She gently placed a hand on the other woman’s shoulder but quickly pulled away when Amélie winced under her touch.

“Shit, I’m really sorry I-”

“Don’t touch me,” Amélie interrupted, turning towards her as she spoke. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not a good person.”

Lena could see the pain in the other woman’s eyes. She didn’t like seeing her like this.  She felt like she was stuck in a web of messy emotions, but she couldn’t let that stop her.

“What are you going on about? You’re plenty alright.”

“Don’t get me wrong, you’ve been kind, so please let me return the favor,” Amélie’s voice was cold as she spoke. “Just go.”

“Look I’ve not a clue what you’re going on about but I’m not just gonna up and leave you.”

Before she knew it her back was flat on the couch and Amélie was straddling her, with both of her hands forming fists on each side of her head. If it weren’t for the fact the girl on top of her was clearly having some kind of mental breakdown this would probably be hot.

_ Bad Lena _ , she chastised herself mentally.  _ Now really isn’t the time for thoughts like that. _

* * *

Amélie wishes she could explain to herself why the hell she was doing what she was doing. But she simply couldn’t. Everything felt wrong. All wrong.

_ It’s for the best _ , she tried to reassure herself this was the right thing to do.  _ Make her hate you. This is the only way to protect her. Someone as awful as you would never deserve kindness, especially from her. She’s good and you’re bad. _

She clenched her fists even harder, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. It felt like she was about to explode or break into a thousand pieces. The atmosphere in the room instantly felt a thousand times tenser.

“Do you really want someone with blood stained hands like mine to touch you?” she sneered as she wrapped a hand lightly over Lena’s throat.  “I could kill you right here and now. What are you trying to accomplish by being nice to me?”

Despite the fake venom that seeped from her words the woman trapped below her did not react.

Instead Lena wordlessly placed one of her hands over the one on her throat, which only caused Amélie to tense up even more at the sensation. She felt a thumb trace lightly over her skin, as if prompting her to relax. But she wasn’t going to budge that easily. It was only when she looked down and saw pleading eyes did she let out a sigh, allowing herself to relax.

_ Merde. What am I doing to this poor girl…? _

Her hand loosened completely and within moments she felt her hand being guided to Lena’s face.

“You’re lying. I know you won’t,” Lena said as she rested her head against Amélie’s hand. “And you can call me crazy but it doesn’t matter to me what you’ve done.”

_ Such a foolish girl, how can you be so sure I’m lying? _

Of course she was lying. She knew she was lying. But Lena just met her so how could she possibly know. And that caused her to feel a tinge of anger in her stomach from such a display of recklessness. If someone else had been sent to do her job then Lena would have been a goner by now.

She could destroy her so easily and yet she hadn’t. She couldn’t. Did Lena know something she didn’t? Was she going soft or was she always this soft for such endearing women like Lena?

She was suddenly aware of the intimate contact between her and Lena and felt like getting up and running away. She felt like never looking back. But before she could pull away she heard that familiar British accent speak.

“Besides that, I’m sure whatever you’ve done couldn’t be that bad-”

She couldn’t even let Lena finish that thought because something in her snapped.

“I’ve killed people. I’ve watched so many men bleed to death without so even batting an eye. Do you think I was sent here to party? Do you understand the situation now or do I have to spell it out for you?”

Looking down she expected some kind of horrified reaction, but there was no such thing to be found.

_ What is wrong with this girl? Any normal person would’ve run by now. _

“Do you have a death wish? Is that why you haven’t struggled to break free?” Amélie demanded.

When a fly is caught in a spider’s web they struggle, wreathing and wrenching about. Something she was certain had never even crossed Lena’s mind for even a second. Either Lena really didn’t know what kind of danger she was in or she just didn’t care. But this was all foreign territory to Amélie and she didn’t understand why Lena said or did any of the things she did.

“Well you see love, if you were planning on killing me you would’ve already done so,” Lena smirked. “Plus I love being a pain in the ass.”

After hearing the last line her face shifting from anger to confusion to a look of utter annoyance. This girl was completely unbelievable and hard to work with.

Lena noticed the momentary confusion and took advantage of it. Lena sat up quickly and firmly placed both of her hands on the back of Amélie’s thighs. Amélie could only let out a yelp of surprised as Lena lifted her up and set her down on her back.

“That’s more like it,” Lena murmured as she looked down at Amélie.

She could tell the messy haired woman was very pleased with herself, proud even. Amélie however, was not amused. If she was expecting Amélie to be all for this she was dead wrong.

“Let me go.”

“Well you see love, if I let you go you’re just gonna up and get yourself into trouble.”

_ How ironic. _


End file.
